The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, a program, and an information processing method.
In recent years, GUIs (Graphical User Interfaces) provided to users via display screens have been more commonly displayed as virtual three-dimensional spaces. The position of an object arranged in a three-dimensional space is defined by the three-dimensional coordinates obtained by adding the depth direction to the two-dimensional coordinates, for example. As a technology used for such a GUI of a three-dimensional space, JP 2004-70920A discloses a technology of specifying the position of a cursor object, which is adapted to select an object, with the three-dimensional coordinates using a touch panel and a pressure-sensitive element.